


Sweet Compensation

by foxseal



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Co-workers, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Sexual Frustration, not office sex though oops sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxseal/pseuds/foxseal
Summary: Seongwoo shows Minhyun what it's really like to be sore after a long day at work.





	Sweet Compensation

**Author's Note:**

> I'M FREEEE FROM HELL WEEK. this was the result of me having to put my writing brain on hold since new year's. i hope it isn't too rusty/messy! enjoy ♥

“Mr. Ong, are the reports ready?”  

From his desk across the room, Seongwoo blinks owlishly at the clock on the wall, which reads 11:20am, then back at Minhyun leaning against the glass door of his office.

He frowns. It’s not the first time such conversation’s taken place this week—the day has barely started and Minhyun’s already demanding things from him again. 

“Uh,” Seongwoo gives his half-empty report a fatigued glance. “It'll be done by the end of tomorrow, Mr. Hwang." 

“Morning,” Minhyun says with a smile that Seongwoo does _not_  trust. “I want it to be done by tomorrow _morning_ , please.”

Seongwoo splutters. “Morning? B-but I'm still waiting for documents from the legal team about the latest development—they’ll be sending them today after lunch, and I’ll need to do a thorough analysis—“

“It’s your task to make sure they deliver the documents quicker,” Minhyun sips on his mug—everyone thinks it’s coffee, but Seongwoo knows Minhyun can’t drink coffee for shit. It’s probably just hot chocolate or something in there and Minhyun is just trying to act tough. “And it’s _Sir_  to you, Mr. Ong.” 

“ _Sir_ ,” Seongwoo crosses his arms. “I request permission for assistance with this task.”

At the sight of Seongwoo’s crossed arms, Minhyun’s eyes turn dangerously sharp. His mouth curls into a tight line as he says slowly, “You will. Get these done. By the end. Of today.” He pushes away from the door, signaling the end of the conversation.

“Understood?” 

Minhyun doesn’t even wait for Seongwoo to reply ‘ _Yes, sir’_ before disappearing into his room, probably in preparation for his next meeting, so Seongwoo doesn’t dignify him with a reply at all. 

“That damn Minhyun—I’ll show him—“ Seongwoo mumbles to himself as he begins to type out an e-mail to the legal team furiously, intent on writing up the best fucking report in the history of corporate reports ever, just to wave it in Minhyun’s big, dumb face. 

 

* * *

   

That night, as Seongwoo rolls off Minhyun's damp, warm skin and onto the bed, he complains, “You really work me too hard, you know, Minhyun?"

“Huh? Come on, that was barely nothing. We’ve done plenty worse,” pants Minhyun with a laugh, still coming down from his high. 

Seongwoo scoots closer to drape himself along Minhyun’s side, resting his head on his collarbone and lightly biting the skin there in annoyance. “No, not _this_. I meant in the office."

“Oh.” Minhyun pauses. “I thought you liked being busy."

“I _do,_ but I don’t like being worked ’til my head’s about to explode.”

“Your head’s about to explode?” Suddenly Minhyun’s drowsy, well-fucked voice sounds mildly alarmed. “Which part hurts? The front part or the back? Because pain around the front usually means too much strain on the eyes, and—" 

“It’s fine _now_ ,” huffs Seongwoo as he waves away Minhyun’s hands on his shoulders. “Why can’t you be _this_ considerate at work, too?"

The breath that Minhyun lets out ruffles Seongwoo’s hair, and he runs his fingers through the mussed-up strands in apology. “I — I’m just trying to be, well, professional, I guess,” he mumbles. “Everyone knows we’re… involved. If I make it seem like I'm exercising some form of favouritism towards you, it wouldn’t be fair to the other employees.” 

“You don’t have to be _heartless_ to be professional.”

“Do I… really seem heartless?"

Seongwoo groans and buries his face in Minhyun’s neck. “ _Yes._  You wouldn’t even let me get _help_ , like, I _know_ I’m kind of a genius but I can only do so much at once. Physically." 

Minhyun smirks, hand coming up to rest on Seongwoo’s hipbone enticingly. “I can prove you wrong right now."

“I’m being serious here, Minhyun.” It’s not something Seongwoo says often—that he’s _being serious_ —so it prompts Minhyun to scoot away and peer down at his face.

“Hey, babe? Look, I’m sorry, but I just—you know I can’t treat you differently, right?"

“That’s the thing—you already do,” he pouts. “You’re harsher on me than anyone else in the office. You push me too much, too often, and it’s _annoying_.”

Minhyun looks so _apologetic_  that it takes Seongwoo aback when he leans down and press his lips onto Seongwoo’s, insistently at first, as if he is trying to convey all the apologies and every soothing word he can think of through the touch of their tongue, his gentle caress along Seongwoo's cheek.

“This isn't going to solve anything,” gasps out Seongwoo, but he’s clawing at Minhyun’s hair, the slightly coarse strands pressed tight between his fingers. “Damn it, Minhyun."

“I’m sorry, I’m— _uhnn, god—_ so sorry,” Minhyun moans out as Seongwoo scrambles up to straddle Minhyun, back arched so he can continue his assault on Minhyun’s lips and neck as he rolls his hips down. “Didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Seongwoo pulls back, frames Minhyun’s face with his hands carefully. His touch is soft but insistent.  “I know. You hate it when I’m uncomfortable, or sad, or anything like that.”

“I do."

Seongwoo leans down, kisses the tip of his nose, deceptively innocent, before canting his hips down and rubbing his already half-hard cock against Minhyun's. “Sometimes you do it without knowing,” a lap at his reddening earlobe and Minhyun groans loudly, “so now let me show you what it’s like to be sore after a _long_ day at work.” 

“You’re forgetting that I’m the VP, I think I know what it’s like to be— _ow_.”

Seongwoo gives the spot on Minhyun’s shoulder he’s just bitten a small lick to soothe it. “Shut up. You wanna have a rough fuck or not?”

“What the hell,” pants out Minhyun as Seongwoo starts to draw back, reaching for the lube. “What have you done to my sweet, sweet Seongwoo?”

Seongwoo just laughs, twirling the tube in his hand. “Sweet, huh? On second thought…” 

Minhyun gets his breath knocked out of him when Seongwoo flips him onto his stomach, possessive hands on the curve of each asscheek as Seongwoo purrs, seemingly content with the way events are folding. “So pretty.”

“Seongwoo-yah, what are you—“ Seongwoo drags his hips upwards so that his ass is in the air, and Minhyun breathes out through his teeth.

“I want to try something.”

Nothing prepares Minhyun for the way Seongwoo spreads his cheeks out to lap at his hole—he cries out in surprise and pleasure.

“Is this okay?” Seongwoo asks, and Minhyun just answers with a long groan. He takes this as a yes and licks at the rim again, swirling around the puckered skin before dipping into Minhyun’s hole.

“Oh—that is s-so good, Seongwoo.” Minhyun gasps when Seongwoo pulls back to drag his teeth across his skin. “Don’t stop."

Seongwoo himself is starting to moan now, voice muffled as he dips back into Minhyun’s hole. Desperate, Minhyun starts to rock back on his tongue, head buried in his arms and Seongwoo briefly wonders if he could make his boyfriend come just from being eaten out like this.

Seongwoo pulls out, and Minhyun starts to whine in protest—but quickly shuts up when he feels cold fingers tracing his slightly stretched hole. 

“Just get it done quickly, please, I need you ri—“ his voice is cut off with a yelp when Seongwoo bites at his asscheek.

“Always so demanding. _Do this, Seongwoo, get this done, Mr. Ong._  Can you be patient,” he thrusts a finger in without warning, “for once?”

Minhyun’s throat is probably a little raw from all the groans he’s been trying to hold back, especially after their last round, so Seongwoo rubs the small of his back a little apologetically. He lets Minhyun get used to the feeling of his finger, and when Minhyun starts rocking back, pulls it out to thrust it back in slowly.  

“Baby—Seo—“ Minhyun's interrupted by Seongwoo flipping him onto his back again, and Minhyun’s voice catches at the back of his throat when he presses two fingers in. “—Seongwoo.”

His face is so full of love, so raw with desire with his ears burned bright red and his cheeks pinking ridiculously, as if to match. So overwhelmed with the tight feeling in his chest, Seongwoo leans down to kiss him. 

“I love you—god, you’re so beautiful, even though sometimes you drive me crazy. Scratch that—you drive me crazy _all the time_ , just sometimes you have to do it so annoyingly—“ Seongwoo is starting to babble, and Minhyun has to stifle a laugh out of himself. “I only like it when you’re _annoyingly_  sexy.” 

“Not like I can do that at the office—“

Whatever he has to say melts into a puddle of groans and cries as Seongwoo finds Minhyun’s prostrate with a third finger, massaging the spot until Minhyun’s hips are undulating in an upward motion, desperate to get Seongwoo in deeper. It sends all the blood rushing down to Seongwoo’s dick, where it’s almost painfully hard by now.

As if reading his mind, Minhyun reaches out between them to get a hold of it. Ignoring Seongwoo’s groan of pleasure, Minhyun gives it a maddeningly slow stroke. “I want you in me _now_ , Seongwoo _.”_  

Seongwoo bats Minhyun's hand away from his erection and grabs hold of his wrists in one hand, pinning them upwards

“I didn’t say you could make the calls,” but he does pull apart Minhyun’s thighs with his other hand—a tricky job considering how fidgety Minhyun gets when he’s restless like this. “You’re not Mr. Vice President here, darling.”

“Alright, I know, I know, just—“ Minhyun moans when he feels Seongwoo lines himself up along his stretched hole, but only rubs his head against it. “Please, come  _on._ ”

“I’ll listen to you if you promise to listen to  _my_  requests at work.” He pushes in shallowly. “Deal?”

“Oh, heck— _deal,_  whatever you want.”

“Bossy. As expected of the VP,” jokes Seongwoo before he enters in one quick slide, wrenching a guttural moan out of both of them. Seongwoo mutters a silent thanks once again for the apartment’s soundproofed walls. 

“You’re so tight, Minhyun.”

“You don’t fuck me often enough,” Minhyun laughs, breathless.

“That’s true,” Seongwoo leans back, hands braced on the back of Minhyun’s knees. “Let’s fix that, shall we?” 

He thrusts back in so quickly that Minhyun can barely find purchase in the sheets, scrambling to get ahold of _something_ before he gets swept away by Seongwoo’s enthusiasm, his power, his ability to reduce Minhyun to a mess. Seongwoo sets an unforgiving pace from the start, his hips rolling to get his cock as deep as it can go as Seongwoo sloppily mouths at Minhyun’s neck. Minhyun throws his head back as Seongwoo just grazes against his prostate, and Seongwoo takes advantage of the angle to bite lightly all along his pale, slender neck, careful not to leave marks.

“More— _harder,”_  he moans, and Seongwoo complies. He speeds up, little noises of  _ah, ah, ah,_  pouring out of his lips along with  _Minhyun_  and a string of curses as his hands grip Minhyun’s legs hard enough to leave marks. Then Seongwoo pushes his legs up even farther, palms insistent on the back of his knees to open Minhyun wider and suddenly Seongwoo’s cock is reaching deeper within Minhyun, pressing against Minhyun’s prostate over and over again that he becomes breathless from moaning out loud, the feeling of being filled by Seongwoo so satisfying and hot that he’s only seconds away from finishing. 

“Yes,  _yes,_  right there, god, don’t stop,” he shudders. Seongwoo reaches down to tweak one of Minhyun’s nipples as he murmurs a possessive-sounding  _mine,_  his thrusts becoming so erratic that Minhyun’s head is bumping up against the headboard with every push against his ass. 

“Sit up,” orders Seongwoo, and Minhyun scrambles backwards while pulling Seongwoo with him, reluctant to have him pull out even for a second. When Minhyun’s got his head resting against the headboard, Seongwoo grips his hips in a bruising hold and thrusts in harder than before. Minhyun can only loll his head around, watching Seongwoo’s gaping mouth with unfocused eyes, needing nothing more than Seongwoo to come in him. His back feels raw, being pushed upwards against the headboard with every thrust, but all Minhyun wants is for Seongwoo to give him more.

“Love you,” pants out Seongwoo as he snaps his hips forwards for a particularly hard thrust, and Minhyun reaches out to pull him in roughly by the neck. They kiss sloppily, too much tongue and teeth—but it’s perfect, because Minhyun says, with all the tenderness known to mankind:

“Love you too, Seongwoo.” 

Seongwoo thrusts particularly hard in response, and he must have hit Minhyun’s prostate dead-on—he comes, spurting white all over his and Seongwoo’s chest. Before he can think about it, he pushes Seongwoo backwards so he falls onto his back and sinks himself down further onto his cock, thighs shaking from overstimulation as they frame Seongwoo’s thighs. 

“You’re—so—amazing like this, Minhyun,” Seongwoo says almost reverently, though he's probably just drunk on arousal. Minhyun laughs, bouncing harder in Seongwoo’s lap and clenching around his cock, while Seongwoo reciprocates, snapping his hips up impatiently, like he can’t get inside Minhyun deep enough.

“Baby, come for me,” and Seongwoo growls, one hand on Minhyun’s hip and the other curled tight in his hair, pulling him down for a kiss as Seongwoo empties himself in Minhyun, hips spasming upwards as he rides out his orgasm. Minhyun groans into Seongwoo’s wet mouth, the feeling of being filled by Seongwoo sending shivers of oversensitivity all over his body.

As Seongwoo’s breathing slows down and their kissing has mellowed out to slow making out, Minhyun pulls himself away from Seongwoo’s cock, hissing when drips of come leaks out of his hole.

“That’s very hot,” says Seongwoo so matter-of-factly that Minhyun has to bark out an incredulous laugh. 

“You’re ridiculous,” he repeats. Seongwoo grins and scoots closer to nip at Minhyun’s jaw and bury his face in his chest. 

“Sorry if that wasn't rough enough for your liking. Maybe next time, when I’m…not so worn out.”

“Don’t apologise, it was  _great._ Just the right amount of rough,” Minhyun groans into Seongwoo’s hair, like the memory of only a few minutes past pains him. “Already getting hard thinking about a next time.”

Seongwoo snorts, his hand drifting towards the small of Minhyun’s back in soothing strokes. “Let’s just get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us.”

“Okay, okay,” Minhyun relents. “ ...After we clean up.”  

Seongwoo groans. “Really?”

“Yes. It’s disgusting to sleep with come all over you, Seongwoo.” Minhyun rolls off the bed, but hesitates before he makes off to the bathroom. “Hey, babe?”

“Hm?” Seongwoo replies sleepily, already drooping off. 

“I love you, and I’m sorry for… you know, making work harder for you. Unintentionally. I’ll try to ease it off a little.”

“Unintentionally,” Seongwoo smiles into the pillow. “Good. As long as you don’t ease off on the ‘getting-steam-out' sex, I’m fine.” 

The light slap across his back was worth the quip. 

 

* * *

 

By the time Minhyun walks into his office the next day, there’s a manila folder lying crisp and neat on his desk.

And his boyfriend sitting in _his_  chair.

“The report is ready, sir.” Seongwoo has the gall to slowly put his feet up on his— _mahogany,_ my god, it’s _mahogany_ —desk with a smirk, like he knows how crazy it’s going to drive Minhyun, especially after their talk last night. “Are you impressed?” 

“Get your feet off my desk, please, Mr. Ong.” Seongwoo’s smile falters, but Minhyun’s expression turns soft and he says, sincerely, “Wonderful, Seongwoo. Great work. I _am_  impressed, actually. I was expecting to get an extension request.” 

This seems to pacify Seongwoo as he perks up, straightening up in his seat (no more feet on desks, thank god) and folding his arms. “Any reward for my stellar performance, sir?”

Seongwoo's expression is one of sweet innocence. His voice is anything _but_.

“I’m afraid any… compensation must wait after working hours.”

“The doors have _locks_ , you know.”  

Seongwoo gives him a wicked smile and Minhyun groans. 

 “You’re going to get me fired one day."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on <https://curiouscat.me/sealfox>! please come and scream/talk to me ~~as last concert approaches~~ ;u;


End file.
